


When our eyes meet (everything seems perfect)

by Tatsueli



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Get Together, M/M, Mutual Attraction, and Chris being the BFF who will forever mock them, idk what this is i started typing it probably two months ago, it's basically Leon hitting on Piers, it's fluff i guess, mentions of claire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/pseuds/Tatsueli
Summary: Leon got invited for some event of the BSAA, he isn't really in the mood for being there, but in the end he doesn't regret coming. And Chris will mock him about it forever.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	When our eyes meet (everything seems perfect)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fonulyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/gifts).



> So I wrote this after a conversation I had with my dear fonulyn (Love you! ♥) And now I think it's finally time to post it! A little contribution to the Nivannedy Fandom 8) I hope you will like it! 
> 
> Also thank you, Fon, as always for beta reading ♥

Leon wasn’t exactly sure why he was there in the first place. Okay so he’d gotten an invitation for this even though he wasn’t a member of the BSAA, and at first it was only logical for him to not go there even if he might come off as disrespectful. Just because he had worked with the BSAA before on a few missions didn’t mean he was keen on going to all of their ceremonies and whatever folderol. Yet he found himself in just this place, standing next to the bar and nursing a drink, while his gaze flitted over the crowd of soldiers and marshals. 

“You’re late,” Leon heard Chris’ voice next to him and only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t even gonna come so shut up,” he answered and tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible, completely ignoring Chris’ smug grin. 

“And yet you’re here. What was is that Claire said to you that made you change your mind?” Chris asked and took a sip from his own drink waiting for an answer and yet none came. It made Chris only grin more and he just continued in his monologue: “I can imagine she said something like _Go! See that cute little sniper boy all ceremoniously dressed up!_ Or maybe--”

“Why do you even ask if you know the answer already? You forgot for a moment that I know your sister well enough to know she would tell you everything!” Leon cut in into Chris’ mocking and shook his head at him, yet he couldn’t help but snort amusedly. “Damn those Redfields!” He muttered under his breath before he nudged Chris’ shoulder, who was chuckling as well. “Shouldn’t you be up there somewhere and impress people with your looks?” 

“Wanna get rid of me or what?” Chris grinned but he indeed had to go to his place soon as the ceremony was about to begin. 

“Well I’m _not_ here to ogle _you_ ,” Leon grinned at him, an eyebrow raised cockily and Chris only laughed loudly. 

He patted Leon’s shoulder with his large palm. “Good luck, then,” he winked and went his way back to his place. 

While the ceremony was in full process, Leon kept his place at the bar. He had a really nice view from where he sat and looked around until his eyes spotted the person in question. Automatically a smile spread on his lips and he took another sip of his drink in an attempt to hide it. _Damn it how is it that the Redfields could read him like an open book?_ He wondered but still drank in the sight of the young man, Piers Nivans, all neatly dressed up in that black suit, a tie around his neck that only screamed to be grabbed to yank him closer. 

His staring must’ve been obvious as Piers was actually looking into his direction as if he could feel Leon’s eyes on him. And Leon could see that Piers somewhat felt uncomfortable in his skin, which he could understand. This here wasn’t really what they all were used to usually. So he offered him a gentle smile and raised his glass in a small greeting manner. He kind of wanted to show Piers that there wasn’t any reason to be nervous. 

What he didn’t expect was that Piers actually made his way to Leon, a tiny blush still dusting his cheeks. Leon had to admit that it made him even more attractive. 

“I didn’t expect you to be here?” Piers asked and it seemed like it was the only thing that popped to his mind now that he was standing in front of Leon, not knowing _what else_ to say. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his slacks, trying to look as relaxed as possible even though he felt the complete opposite of that. 

Leon first only smiled one sidedly, turning a little to the side to order a small drink for Piers, which he handed to him the second he got it. Then his smile turned into a grin. “Thought it would be a waste to miss this great day of the BSAA,” he answered and clinked his glass against Piers’. 

Piers took a sip of the drink and turned to lean against the bar next to Leon, yet looking at the front of the room where Chris was currently being handed some certificate. And before he could stop himself he already spoke: “Man. The captain really looks stunning in that suit.” He didn’t even mean to sound this whiney about it, but the words were out and there he was left again blushing. Piers wasn’t actually crushing on Chris, if anything Chris was his role model and a father figure. Yet he couldn’t help feel a little stupid in his suit compared to Chris. 

But Leon had none of it. He had followed Piers’ gaze to the podium and let out a small noncommittal hum, before turning to look at Piers again. “Yeah maybe. But I think he’s not the only one rocking his suit to perfection,” he shot him a charming smile and to underline his words he let his eyes roam over Piers from head to toe, clearly checking him out. That apparently took Piers by surprise and he looked at Leon with big eyes. 

“What?” Piers got out after what felt like a small eternity just staring at Leon in disbelief. He couldn’t really have meant this, right? He must have misunderstood him. Yet Leon still looked at him, this _incredibly_ charming smile on his lips and Piers wasn’t so sure anymore if he misunderstood him. But before he could say anything else his name got announced and it was his time to actually go up to the podium. He only managed to empty his drink in one go, for courage, before he left Leon alone again. And if he wasn’t mistaken he heard him say “Good luck.” 

During the whole event Piers felt Leon’s eyes on him, being watched in his every movement, and he couldn’t really believe that someone like Leon would actually be interested in him. 

When all the formalities ended and the party began, Piers felt a big hand on his shoulder and as he turned around he found himself in front of Chris. “Captain?” he asked, a little confused what he would want from him now. 

“You good? You seem nervous even after stepping down from the podium,” Chris explained and looked at Piers attentively. For a moment Piers hesitated but then again besides being captain and subordinate they were friends so he decided to spill. 

"I think, uh… Agent Kennedy is flirting with me?!" It came out more incredulously than he'd aimed for and judging Chris's reaction and the wide grin that painted his face he seemed to be right. Again Chris just patted his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. 

“I can assure you he’s not joking,” Chris answered with a knowing smile and squeezed Piers’ shoulder a little. It wasn’t actually a secret to Piers’ squad members that he kind of had a crush on Leon, but that it already reached Chris’ ears did surprise him still. And again a treacherous little blush crept to his cheeks. “You should really just go for it, Piers.” 

And without saying more Chris just left him alone. Piers stared into the general direction Chris had disappeared into, not really knowing what he should think of. But then again, now he had the go from Chris and an Agent waiting for him, who was obviously flirting. So yes, why not take his chances? It couldn’t be worse than standing on the podium. 

Looking around again Piers found Leon still next to the bar, and as soon as Leon saw Piers looking into his direction he shot him a charming smile. Then Leon motioned to a filled glass next to him, hoping it would work and make Piers join him for another drink. And who was Piers to deny that. He couldn’t help but smile and approached him again. For some reason he felt more confident than before, maybe knowing that Leon already complimented him in this suit gave him a little push, too. 

“You looked good up there,” Leon said honestly, offering the drink to Piers. “If you ask me you even outshone Chris,” he added with a wink and the same charming smile, which despite all confidence made Piers blush again. But he smiled still, obviously very content about Leon’s words. 

“Thank you,” Piers got out and looked into Leon’s pretty face, the sharp features and the soft blonde strands falling over his right eye. “For the drink, too!” He got out before he would get even more lost in just staring at the other man. 

“What did Chris say to you?” Leon wanted to know but he seemed more like he knew the answer already. 

Whatever it was that made Leon so confident only made Piers blush again but still he answered, shrugging with his shoulder a little. “That I should _just go for it_. I mean… He told me you really meant what you said but,” Piers struggled a little to find his words, clearly bothered by the way he was still just so damn self-conscious in front of Leon. “ _Did you_?” He jumped over his shadow with voicing the question out loud for Leon to hear, but already felt his hands go clammy with how nervous he got about the answer. 

Leon didn’t say much at first. He was intently looking at Piers, trying to figure out if he could just make a move or if he should approach more carefully. But Piers’ question and the tiny spark of confidence made Leon grin and he slowly took a step closer, placing his hand on top of Piers’ chest. “You know, Chris told me I should show you that I really meant what I said,” he started in a low voice and followed the movement of his hand to Piers’ tie with his gaze. “There is just _one_ problem about it,” Leon looked back up into Piers’ beautiful grey eyes, a slightly teasing smirk on his lips. 

“What problem?” Piers only asked in a whisper, still stunned about how close Leon suddenly was to him, his gaze fixed on Leon the entire time. So he also noticed how the teasing smirk grew wider before he got his answer. 

“The way I’d like to show you is _not_ appropriate for public audience,” that now made Piers blush even more and he stared at Leon from wide eyes. Leon said it in such a confident way that it didn’t leave any room for it not being meant honestly. 

It took a short moment for him to swallow down the wave of self-consciousness that hit him and actually mask it with fake confidence. “Would there… also be a more appropriate way possible for now?” He asked slowly and felt his heart thrumming in his throat. 

“There is,” Leon answered easily with a smile and laced his fingers around Piers’ tie before he pulled him a little closer, their faces only a few centimeters apart. “Can I kiss you?” Leon’s voice was barely a whisper, but Piers could hear him clear as day and already while he nodded in agreement he leaned in a little closer. 

Leon immediately reacted to it and met him half the way in and ther lips connected in a gentle touch at first, the sensation sending shivers through Piers’ body. Then Leon let go of the tie only to let his hand slip into Piers’ neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss the moment Piers sighed at the touch. 

They were lost in the kiss for a long moment, both just relishing in the touch and the fact that they were indeed doing this here. A little bit reluctant Leon broke the kiss again when they both needed air to breathe, yet he stayed close for a little longer. He let his hand brush over Piers’ neck to the front of his collar again, his fingertips caressing Piers’ skin. 

“Wow,” Piers whispered and licked over his lips. He could still taste Leon on his lips and if that didn’t make the arousal rise then he didn’t know what else would, besides having Leon right in front of him. “If I’d known this was even in the cards, I would’ve stepped up far earlier,” he said with a small grin on his face and Leon mirrored it. 

“Better late than never,” and with that Leon leaned in again, kissing Piers more intense this time and pulling him closer against his body, too. But this time they didn't really manage to get lost in it as a loud voice quite near them startled them apart. 

"Oh don't mind me, don't mind me at all. Just go on," Chris said as innocent as he could muster, a large shit-eating grin still on his face. And he laughed out loud when he dodged the tiny object Leon had thrown at him. Casually he continued walking and left to talk to some of his comrades. 

Leon was still laughing, too. That was so Chris, and he shook his head bemusedly before he looked at Piers again, who had a beautiful blush on his cheeks. 

"Don't mind him, really," Leon said with a smile and let his hand slide down Piers' arm. "What do you think about leaving this party to find some quiet place?" he then added with a suggestive wink. 

Piers on his side still believed he was dreaming. None of this could really be true as it was just too good. And to make sure this wasn't a dream he caught Leon's hand in his own and laced their fingers together, using the grip to pull him in again for a soft kiss. 

"I'd like that," Piers agreed, smiling against Leon's lips, who mirrored it and had his gaze fixed on Piers. 

"Then let's go." And with that Leon pulled Piers with him, determined to take him home to make his promise come true.


End file.
